bladeandsoulroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rest and Recovery
Quest Dialogue Bamboo Guard Munwi: 'Gwak Chil's condition is not improving... You remember Gwak Chil from the Healing House in Bamboo Village? He says you helped get him off the beach during the Blackram attack. He says you also procured some medicine from the beach for his back injury, which healed well enough for him to leave his bed for short periods of time. Unfortunately, there's another issue. Unfortunately, there's another, larger issue. Something the doctors missed on first examination. It seems as though Gwak Chil was struck by a Blackram arrow that was laced with a very strange poison. It's non-lethal, but could leave him crippled for life if not treated. Fortunately, we know the antidote. There is a blue herb that grows on the local Bulbari population in these parts. That's the good news. The bad news is the Bulbari Herb is poisonous unless combined with a neutralizing compound. And all of Bamboo Village's stock of this Herbal Neutralizer was stolen by the Blackram in the raid. You should find someof the Neutralizer on the Blackram forces in the area. That should be it. Just those two items. Oh wait, I forgot. I also need a Herb String Bag for combining the ingredients together. There should be one nearby. Please, help Gwak Chil. And hurry! We're short on supplies... again. We can't take any more raids from the Blackram Marauders. I guess we'll just make do with what we got. Gather herbs from Bulbari Foragers (0/5) -Gathered Foliage Bulbari's Herb- Obtain Herbal Neutralizers from the Blackram Guards or Sentinels (0/5) '''Blackram Guard: '''Enemy! -Looted Herbal Neutralizer- Bring a Herb String Bag to Munwi '''Bamboo Guard Munwi: '''Hurry. Gwak Chil is doing worse. This looks like everything. Thank the gods, you got everything in time. Now, I'm just going to mix the herb with the neutralizer here. And done! Can you take this to Gwak Chil? He should be here in the camp. But be subtle about it. He's tired of people fawning over him and if his fellow Guardmates knew he was still sick, it would upset him. Thanks again for gathering the supplies. If the Guard had twenty warriors like you, this forest would be the safest patch of land in the world. I'll leave you to it. Talk to Gwak Chil '''Bamboo Guard Jo Janghak: ' Welcome to the recovery tent. Gwak Chil here got stabbed and poisoned. I split a nail while jogging. Feeling better, buddy? '''Bamboo Guard Gwak Chil: Ugh... Hey... Oh. More medicine. I don't need it. I think the worst is... urgh... '''You: '''Are you sure? '''Bamboo Guard Gwak Chil: '''Well, maybe just a bit. After all, you went through so much trouble to get this for me. Hey. Wow. I am feeling better. Huh! Thanks for your help. I don't know if Munwi mentioned this already, but please don't tell the others about this. They've worried over me enough. ''Thought: ''The Guard is only as strong as its weakest member. I must stay strong. Thanks again, stranger. I owe you. I can't believe the Blackram got the best of me. They better watch out. I'll show them what it means to be a Guard! Good luck. -You gained 600 XP- Category:Side Quests